Songs in a Minor
by PrincessShaSha
Summary: Kagome is new and and alone but when someone tries to get close she pushes him away what will happen?please r
1. Inuyasha's and Kagome's Meeting

_Chapter 1_

_Inuyasha's and Kogome's Meeting_

**"Today is just going to be another boring day at Linsdaylle High", sighed the 17 year old , white hair half demon boy **

**"Well I dont know Inuyasha you never Know some thing interesting might just happen" smiled the the boy with the small ponytail in his hair.**

**"Yeah right Miroku whatever you say" mumbled the grumpy inuyasha.**

**Just than the bell for homeroom rang and inuyasha and company quikly rushed off to Ms. Kaede's class**

**"Now everyone please take your seat I have an announcement to make"grinned Ms. Kaede. When everyone was quikly settled in their seat Ms. Kaede continued. " Well class we have a new student joining us so everyone please be considered of her she is not from Japan" Ms.Kaede said before giving inuyasha a dirty look then motioned for the new girl to come in" .**

**"Everyone meet Kagome our new student"**

**Inuyasha looked over her she wasnt wearing a school uniform like everyone else she was wearing skin tight jeans on with a black tank top and a red leather jacket with the Big bold letters that said New York and a black baseball cap that said NY Yankees that covered her cornrolls.**

**"Hello.."Kagome whispered while looking straight at the floor.**

**"Please tell us about yourself Kagome" Ms. Kaede said**

**"Well Im from america I used to live in a city called New York as you can see" she said pionting to her jacket "And thats about it"**

**"OK...." said Ms. Kaede "well please have a seat infront of the kid with the white hair..... um Inuyasha could you please raise your hand so she can see where to sit"**

**Inuyasha reluctantly raised his hand while Kagome started walkin to the seat infront of inuyasha.**

**'This girl looks BEAUTIFUL are all americans like this' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the girl sitting in front of him up and down"**

**Classes went by very slowly for Inuyasha she just couldnt keep that new girl Kogome out of his head. He wondered if he would ever get to see her again today just then the bell signifying that school was over rang he got up and slowly walked to his locker still thinking about Kagome. When he got to his locker he saw his girlfriend the head cheerleader for Linsdaylle High Kikyou was waiting for him. She looked up to see him and jumped on him wrapping her long legs around his waist while giving him a long passionate kiss. When the kiss ended she quikly jumped off and leaned against his locker pretending to cool down herself with her hand.**

**"So how was your day honey" Kikyou said while wrapping her arms around his waist and and resting her head on his chest**

**"It was ok I guess.......OH we got a new girl in my homeroom" Inuyasha said while smiling a little to wide**

**" Was she wearing a red jacket that said New York"**

**"YEAH..... why" **

**"oooooh I hate her she is such a little bitch!"**

**" Why do say that?"**

**"Ok this is what happened she came into the classroom right and the teacher told her to sit wherever she wants and like she sat right the fuck in front of me so I told her to like move right but she just looked at me like I was stupid so I knocked her books off her desk and she had stood up to me and raised her hand she was going to hit me but instead she said I wasnt worth it and walked out of class leaving me to get a detention that I have to serve today"**

**"Oh ....."**

**"so I was wondering could you wait for me until my detention is over so you can like drive me home and since my parents will still be at work by the time we get there we could like have some fun"**

**Inuyasha smiled" ok I shall wait"**

**Inuyasha was sitting in a chair outside of the room Kikyou was having her detention in he looked at the clock on the wall infront of him that read 4:13 **

**"great only 17 more minutes to go" Inuyasha said impatiantly**

**Inuyasha got up and went to the bathroom to go wash his his face with cold water to calm down when he heard somebody playing the piano in the music room. He decided to go see who it was when he got closer the girl started to sing. when he opened the door he saw it was Kagome singing.She had her back toward him. He didnt want to interupt her so he sat down and listened to her sing.**

_Lay your head on my pillow  
Here you can be yourself  
No one has to know what you are feeling  
No one but me and you  
  
I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary  
  
I feel such a connection  
Even when you far away  
Oooo if there's anything that you fear  
Come forth and call 4894608 and I'll be here  
  
I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary  
  
And only we know what talked about baby boy_

_Don't know how you can be driven me so crazy boy  
ooh baby when your in town why don't you come around boy  
Be the loyalty you need you can trust me boy  
I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

**She continued to play the piano for a while then stopped. She jumped when she heard the sound of clapping she turned arouned to see a boy with long white hair and doggy ears on top of his hair.**

**"That was beautiful "**

**Kagome quickly gathered up her stuff and was about to leave the classroom when she heard the voice of the boy who was watching her play the piano calling for her to stop.**

**"Please do not leave"**

**She turned around and sat in the chair next to him.**

**"That was beatiful you could sing very good"**

**"Um.......thank you"**

**"Where did you learn how to play the piano like that"**

**Kagome looked him over silently asking herself ' why is that boy being so nice to me' **

**"Hello ...um are you allright"said a concerned Inuyasha**

**"Uh yea im fine"**

**"So anyway that was a beatiful song did you make that up yourself?"**

**"Um.. actually no its an american song sung by my favorite singer alicia keys"**

**"oh thats cool mabe sometime youll let me borrow the cd or mabe......."**

**"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"**

**Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see an angry Kikyou rushing toward them. Kagome quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.**

**"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN HERE WITH HEEEERRRR!!!!!!"**

**"I heard somebody playin the piano and singing a song so i came in here to investigate and I found out she was the one who was singing.OOOOHHH my GOD she can sing soooo good Kikyou you should have heard her it was...."**

**"I dont give a damn I dont want to see her near you ever again you GOT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! Now lets go I still promised you that special treat at home" Kikyou said while gently pulling a grinning Inuyasha by the collar.**


	2. The Shadow in The Room With No Light

**Chapter 2**

**A Shadow In A Room With No Light**

When Inuyasha got to school he saw that everyone was crowding around something probably thinking it was just Sango beating on Miroku because he was gropping on her butt again he decided to go to his locker and get his books for the next class. Right when he was about to walk off toward his locker Miroku ran up to him and told Inuyasha to come quick.

"Why....?"

"Its kikyou she and her gang of cheerleaders are jumping the new girl"

"Oh my god"

And without a second thought they pushed through the crowd only to see a bleeding Kagome curled into a little ball in the corner trying to shield her face from any of Kikyou's or her cheerleading gang's kicks. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kikyou berfore she could do anymore damage to Kagome.

"And stay away from my man BITCH!!!!!!!!"

And with that Kikyou snapped her fingers signaling to her gang that it was time to leave.

"See you later Inuyasha babe" said Kikyou blowing a kiss to him and with that Kikyou made her exit

Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku helping Kagome get to her feet and went to go help him.

"Are you alright" said a concerned Inuyasha

"Im fine I dont need you to help me" Kagome said while pushing Miroku off her

"Mabe we should take you to the nurse"Miroku offered

"I SAID IM FINE" kagome yelled and with that she ran off to the girls bathroom to wash off

'What is wrong with me why do that Kikyou bitch hate me so much I didnt ask that stupid demon boy to come into the room when I was playing the piano......WHY ME!!!!'she said in her head .

She turned on the cold water faucet and splashed some on her face after washing the blood off her face she started to wipe the water off her face rather hard with a paper towel and went to the music room to clear her head.

When she opened the door to the music room she was relieved that noone was there since it was lunch time.She slowly lowered herself on the bench infront of the piano wincing at the pain at her side caused by Kikyou's kicks. But when she started playing she forgot all about the pain and slowly started to sing.

**_I keep on fallin' in  
And out love with you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me  
Feel blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
I feel you darlin'  
Makes me so confused  
  
I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I loved you  
  
Oh, oh, ooooh  
I never felt this way  
How do you give me  
So much pleasure  
And cause me  
So much pain?  
Yeah yeah  
'Cause when I think  
I've takin' more  
Than would a fool  
I start fallin'  
Back in love with you  
  
I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I loved you_**

"Everytime I hear you sing and play thatpiano I feel like Im in a trance.......a dream of some sort that I dont ever want to wake up from"

Kagome turned around to see that white haired demon boy once again admiring her music feeling the anger and hatred that went down when she was singing once rise again she stood up and started to run out thr room but before she could reach the door the pain in her side that Kikyou caused made her fall to her knees.

"Are you OK" said Inuyasha while rushing to her side

"Im fine just leave me alone!"she said while trying to get up but her legs could not hold her weight up any longer so she started to fall but before she reached the ground Inuyasha caught her in one swift move and gently sat her on the teachers desk.

"WHY, WHY ARE YOU TRYINg TO BE SOO NICE TO ME"kagome said while sobbing in his arms

"Because you seem nice and I want to try to be your friend" Inuyasha said in a sincere voice

Kagome looked up in his golden eyes to see if she could really trust this boy but then an evil picture of Kikyou appeared in her head.

"No, I cant!!"she screamed while pushing Inuyasha away from her

"why, why wont you just let me help you"

"Because I will only end up hurting you" kagome whispered before running out the room.

'what did she mean she will only end up hurting me' thought the puzzled Inuyasha before he too left the music room.


	3. Do You Really Know Me

**Chapter 3**

**Do You Really Know Who I am**

After school Inuyasha had decided to go look for the new girl and ask her what did she mean about he'll only end up getting hurt. First he decided to check in the music room since he would always tend to find her in there playing the piano and singing her heart out but when he entered the room he saw it was empty.

"Hmmm......where would she be " he thought

Giving up he started down the hall towards the exit when he noticed a strange blue light coming from the auditorium. Curious he decided to go see what the blue light was all about but when he opened up the door a strange wind knocked him to the wall causing him to fall on the ground.Slowly opening up his eyes he saw a girl with thigh long black hair with golden brown highlights, crystal blue eyes and wearing a black spheggetti strap shirt that was ripped to expose her stomach and wearing tight black leather pants.But the thing that freaked him out was that she was floating in the air and then he noticed where the blue light was coming from. IT WAS COMING FROM HER!!!!!!!! She had the strange blue light all around her body.

"What the......"

Suddenly the girl started to sing and when she opened her mouth the same strange blue light that was around her was now coming from her mouth.Her voice was so beatiful, hipnotizing yet strangely fimilar. Inuyasha was suddenly drawn in the trance suddenly he started to fall, it hurt him he couldnt breathe he looked up to the girl with pleading eyes.

"Please stop" he said weakly

The girl looked down at him and smiled she gracefully floated over to him held up his face in her hands and slowely started to sing in his left ear.

"Stop please"he whispered

Using all the strength he had left he pushed her away from him. She floated backwards and was about to start to sing again when she started to cry. Puzzled inuyasha crawled toward her but quickly was pushed back by the impact of her screaming. Her scream was so powerful it made all the glass in the auditorium broke and it also made inuyasha's ears ring. When inuyasha was sure he felt blood running from his ear the strange girl was engulfed with white bright light.Before inuyasha had the chance to shield his eyes from the light the whole room went dark.He wearily stood up and ran up to the emergency lights to see if the girl was allright but when he turned on the light he no longer saw the strange girl but the new girl he ran to her side picked her up and tried to get her to wake up. She slowely opened her eyes only to see the face of a bloody inuyasha.

"Oh my god your hurt and its my fault" sobbed Kagome

"What do you mean you didnt hurt me that girl who kept you captive did this to me with her beautiful yet deadly voice"

"Inuyasha that girl didnt keep me captived"kagome said slowely

"What are you talking about I seen her then I saw you and ....."

"INUYASHA THE GIRL WAS ME" Kagome said while cutting him off

"What do you mean" inuyasha said wanting an explanation

"Everytime I fet angry I turn into...... a singing killing machine...um I turn into a girl with crystal blue eyes that will stop at nothing until I get my victim. I only turn back into myself when I either get exhausted or my temper go's down thats why I did not fight back when Kikyou was hitting me because I knew I might turn into that MONSTER!!!!!!"

"thats why you said we couldnt be friends cause you would only end up hurting me......" he whispered

"yea" kagome said while nodding

"Is that why I always feel like im in a trance when you sing"

"yea"

"Well if you know you hurt people when you sing as a killing machine then why do you sing when your you?"

"Because thats the only way I can keep my emotions and my anger down"

And with that she walked over to the piano on stage sat down on the bench and told inuyasha to please understand what im doing"

"What.... " but before he could ask what she ment she started to sing and play the piano causing Inuyasha to black out.

Not knowing weather or not to run away or stay here with him she felt her emotions rise so she continued to sing to calm herself down.

_When you get caught  
In the pouring rain  
With nowhere to run  
Without anyone and you  
Get a little bit frightened  
Cause you've lost your way home  
But through all the thunder and lightening  
Just keep praying and keep  
Saying to yourself  
  
Yes I can, yes I can  
I'll make it through the rain  
I'll stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong and in time I can mend  
When I'm afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
Live another day longer  
And I make it through the rain  
  
And if you keep on falling down  
Don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound  
If you keep pressing on, steadfastly  
You'll have everything you need  
Believe you will prevail  
If you just say  
  
Yes I can, yes I can  
I'll make it through the rain  
I'll stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong and in time I can mend  
When I'm afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
Live another day longer  
And I make it through the rain  
  
There are times in your life  
When you feel like you can't  
Keep going  
But keep holding on, keep holding on  
There are times in your life when you  
Feel like the world all around you  
Has shattered, but know that you can't be broken  
Don't be afraid, stand tall and say  
  
Yes I can, yes I can  
I'll make it through the rain  
I'll stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong and in time  
I can mend  
When I'm afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
Live another day longer  
And I make it through the rain_

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Its Time For Trust

**Chapter 3**

**Its Time For Trust**

When Inuyasha Awoke the next day he had a horrible headache and to top it all off he wasnt even in his room but in Ms.Kaede's classroom.He looked at the clock across the room it read 4:43 AM. He slowly got up from Ms.Kaede's desk (which he happened to be laying on) and started his way out the classroom and to the bathroom.

"What happened" he mumbled while gently pushing open the bathroom door.Suddenly all the images of what happened yesterday afternoon came rushing back.

_**flashback**_

"Oh my god your hurt and its my fault" sobbed Kagome

"What do you mean you didnt hurt me that girl who kept you captive did this to me with her beautiful yet deadly voice"

"Inuyasha that girl didnt keep me captived"kagome said slowely

"What are you talking about I seen her then I saw you and ....."

"INUYASHA THE GIRL WAS ME" Kagome said while cutting him off

"What do you mean" inuyasha said wanting an explanation

"Everytime I fet angry I turn into...... a singing killing machine...um I turn into a girl with crystal blue eyes that will stop at nothing until I get my victim. I only turn back into myself when I either get exhausted or my temper go's down thats why I did not fight back when Kikyou was hitting me because I knew I might turn into that MONSTER!!!!!!"

"Well if you know you hurt people when you sing as a killing machine then why do you sing when your you?"

"Because thats the only way I can keep my emotions and my anger down"

And with that she walked over to the piano on stage sat down on the bench and told inuyasha to please understand what im doing"

"What.... " but before he could ask what she ment she started to sing and play the piano causing Inuyasha to black out.

_**end flashback**_

"I have to find The new girl" and with the melody of The new girl's voice still ringing in his ear he ran down the hall toward the exit but once he was about to push the door open he remembered what time it was.

"She's probably sleeping I dont want to disturb her or her family espicially at this time of night"

Feeling he had no choice but to go home he opened up the door and headed toward the exit

The next day Kagome came to school real early hoping to not run into Inuyasha. She slowly walked into the school with a little hope for the day.

She opened up her locker put in her books and right when she was about to close her locker sha caught a glimpse of her in the mirror. She was wearing a hunter green tank top with black racer stripes going down the sides of it, she also had on tight black jean streach pants with black and green mixed type color going dwn the middle of the pants, she had an Alicia Keys Black hat on (with a Green ribbon tied around it) that covered up her cornrolls.She then took a deep breath kissed her cross necklace took one last look in the mirror and carefully closed her locker only to see the one person she was trying to avoid.INUYASHA!!!She turned around and was about to take off down the hall but was caught on the arm by Inuyasha.

"Let go of me" she screamed but he did no such thing

"I just want to talk to you" he screamed

"I already told you what I know"she replied with an angry yet cool type of voice

"not about the changing into thatevil girl but about how did you get the changing part"

'should I tell him but I hardly know him he hardly knows me.....oh my god he doesnt even know my name' she thought looking at him suspiciously'Why should I trust him' and with that she snatched her arm away and ran to the music room to calm her nerves. She sat down at the piano and started to sing her thoughts out.

Baby, baby from the day I saw you  
I really, really wanted to catch your eye  
There's something special 'bout you  
I must really like you  
'Cause not a lot of guys are worth my time Ooh baby ,baby It's getting kinda crazy  
'Cause you are taking over my mind  
  
And it feels like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
You don't know my name  
I swear  
It feels like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
You don't know my name  
Round and round and round we go  
Will you ever know?  
  
Oh, baby, baby I see us on our first date  
You doing everything that makes me smile and when we had our first kiss  
It happened on a Thursday  
Oh, it set my soul on fire  
Oh, baby, baby I can't wait for the first time my imagination's running wild  
  
And it feels like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
You don't know my name  
I swear  
It feels like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
You don't know my name  
Round and round and round we go  
Will you ever know?  
  
I'm saying, "He don't even know what he's doing to me  
Got me feeling all crazy inside  
I'm feeling like whoa!"  
I'm doing nothing I've never done for anyone's attention  
Take notice of what's in front of you cause did I mention?  
Whoa, you about to miss a good thing  
And you'll never know how good it feels to have all of my affection  
And you'll never get a chance to experience my loving, whoa  
'Cause my loving feels like  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
You don't know my name  
Round and round and round we go  
Will you ever know?  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
You don't know my name  
Round and round and round we go  
Will you ever know?  
Will you ever know it? No, no, no, no, no  
Will you ever know it?  
  
And it feels like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
You don't know my name  
I swear  
It feels like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
You don't know my name  
Round and round and round we go  
Will you ever know?

"I would love to know your name"

Kagome startled turned around to see a smiling Inuyasha. Disgusted at his cockyness she turned back around and started to finish the last verse of the song

And it feels like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
You don't know my name  
I swear  
It feels like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
You don't know my name  
Round and round and round we go  
Will you ever know?

She slowly lifted her hands from the piano keys and turned around to Inuyasha

"What makes you think I was talking about you in the first place" Kagome said giving him a dirty look.

feeling stupid Inuyasha slowly sat down while keeping his head down low so Kagome wouldnt see the dissapiontment in his eyes.

"Well were you" he quietly retorted

"well umm....."

Feeling the weight lifted if his shoulders he walked over to her and sat on the piano bench next to her.

"Why do you always seem to be with me when im playing my music"

"Hmmm.... never thought of it always thought I was sort of ment to be here when you play"

"Well......I um......is sorta glad you are always there" she said while looking away

Inuyasha lifted her chin with his finger making her look at him.

"Me too" he whispered while leaning in for a kiss but before he had the chance to feel her soft lips on her he heard the voice of Kikyou calling out to him from down the hall. He close his eyes in fustration then gently opening them he smiled at Kagome and got up head off toward Kikyous direction but before he could reach the door he heard the voice of the new girl call out to him. He gently turned around to see the smiling face of the new girl

"just to let you know my name is Kagome" she said with a loving smile on her face

And with that he left the room with Kagome's smiling image engraved in his head.

_**Hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep on reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Till next time**_

**_Oh and to my first Reviewer StarFire 77  thank you for taking the time to read my story it means alot to me so I dedicate Chapter 4 to you and hopefully to my future reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	5. Learn To Breath

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Learn To Breathe**_

_**8/30/01**_

_**Three year annivesary of Aaliyah's death**_

_**Thi chapter is deticated to **_

_**Aaliyah may god rest her sweet soul.**_

_KNOCK KNOCK_ went the door of Inuyasha's house slowely getting up from his studing on the floor he went to go open the door. He opened the door to see the smiling face of Kagome.

"Hello" she said still grinning

"Um Kagome what are you doing here" questioned the pondering Inuyasha

"Well...I um wanted to know if we could study together since tommorow is ..um the BIG test" whispered Kagome looking down at her shoes

"But if you dont want to I'll understand" she said while turning around to head back home

"Wait I want you to stay and study with me" said Inuyasha in a welcoming voice. And with that he motioned Kagome to come in and he gently closed the door. He turned around to see Kagome looking at his family potraits.

"Is this your brother?" asked Kagome

"Yes but I dont want to talk about him" Inuyasha said feeling irratated

"Well.......why?"

"BECAUSE WE DONT GET ALONG OK!!!!"

Feeling her emotions rise at the hanyou she told him to cool down and SIT.Saying the word sit Inuyasha immediatly fell hard into the ground.

"What the hell was that for wench" Inuyasha screamed Feeling hurt and confused she decided it was time to go but when she was about to run out the room Inuyasha called to her

"Please dont go yet Im sorry I let my anger get the best of me" he said with an appologizing look on his face

"I cant stay my emotions are rising" she said panicking

"I have a piano here follow me" he said leading Kagome to the family room. He sat her down at the piano bench and told her to play whatever that made her calm down then he sat himself down next to her on the piano bench.

So she took a deep breath cracked her fingers and began to play.

_Love it babe. Love it babe. (repeat)  
Baby you don't know,what you do to me.  
Between me and you, I feel a chemistry.  
Won't let no one come and take your place.  
Cause the love you give can't be replaced.  
See noone else love me like you do.  
That's why I want to spend my life with you.  
Wanna please you in anyway I can.  
Wanna share my world don't you understand._

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long._

_Turn me inside out make my heart speak.  
Don't want nobody else you are all I need.  
Personality (ty) in everything you do (do)  
Makes me love everything bout you.  
Your smile your style so fly I can't deny  
I got a crush on you and that's true indeed.  
I'm diggin you your makin me believe._

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long._

_I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want  
anything you need  
anything your soul desires  
I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want  
anything you need  
anything your soul desires_

_  
You give me a really good feelin all day long.  
(fades) Love it babe.  
(echo) love it babe. love it babe (repeat)_

"That was beatiful" whispered whispered Inuyasha

"Thank you" Kagome mumbled feeling embarresd.

"Your beatiful" he whispered leaning in for a kiss

And before you knew it Inuyasha was in a passionate imbrace with Kagome. After abot 30 seconds of passionate kiss they finally let out for air. Kagome looked up into his eyes feeling warmth all over.

"_love it babe. love it babe _"she wishpered in his ear and with that they once again was locked into yet another passionate imbrace.

"INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!"

Thet both quickly broke from their embrace turning around only to see a very angry Kikyou.

_**To be continued........**_

_**Hope you like it and please tell me what you think by reviewing!!!Oh and thanks again to Starfire 77 for being my first and so far only reviewer.Thanks!!!**_


	6. What's Love

**Chapter 6**

**Whats Love?**

"Kikyou, its not what you think"

"What the hell do you mean Its Not What You Mean!!!!!!!!"

"Well it just happend so fast I didnt even think" Inuyasha studdered

"I bet you didnt"Kikyou replied angerly "And you what the hell did I tell you to stay the away from my man!!"and with that kikyou stomped over to where Kagome was sitting and kicked her in the stomach making Kagome fall from the chair. Kikyou ran over to where she fell and grabbed her by the hair.

"Is this what you want Inuyasha, Do you want this tramp!!!!!!!!"

"I um.....dont know" said the confused Inuyasha

"WELL LET ME HELP YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!!!!"Then she started to bang Kagomes head into the piano bench then she paused for moment and looked into the eyes of Inuyasha and sadly replied

"i thought you love me"

"I do....I dont (sigh)I mean I have feelings for her I think I might love her"he whispered

Feeling angry she grabbed her hair once again and was about to slam her head on the bench again but suddenly she was pushed against the wall by a strange wind.

"She looked around the room and saw Inuyasha unconscience on the floor. She then looked up to see a strange girl with long flowing black hair with golden brown highlights and crystal blue eyes floating in the air with an evil smile on her pale face.

"Who the hell are you and where the fuck is that bitch Kagome" Kikyou studdered

"I am Kagome....ha Im the ultimate Kagome I have powersbeyond your powers GIRL!!!"And with that Kagome her arms and suddenly her hands glowed a bright blue and it sent blue star rays at Kikyou. After she the smoke from the rays cleared away she saw a bloody Kikyou gasping for air. Just then Inuyasha opened his eyes to see the transformed Kagome and a hurt kikyou. Kagome then picked up kikyou by the neck and had her up against the wall and was about to stap her with her long sharp nails when she heard a voice call out to her

"Kagome dont!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kagome....." Kikyou managed to squeek out before passing out

Kagome then turned to the person who told her to stop to see the once unconscience Inuyasha awake and begging her to stop.

"Inuyasha I see who you decided to be with......"

"No I didnt pick Kikyou I pick you I LOVE YOU KAGOME!!!!!!!!"

"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that Kagome opened her mouth and started to sing.

"Stop stop please Kagome" he said holding his ears trying to stop the bleeding.

Kagome paused for a minute like she was trying to fight the evil side of her but then laughed and started to hit a high note.

"Stop Kagome if you love me you will fight this"

Kagome paused once again but was shaking

"I cant she screamed!!!"

Yes you can fight"

"I cant "

"Please..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"KAGOME" Inuyasha screamed

Suddenly all you seen was a white light. After a couple seconds Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a shaking Kagome on the floor singing.

"Kagome are you alright" he said while picking her up in his arms. But all she did was look in his eyes and continued to sing

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended to soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
And I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
_It was late september  
And I'd seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
_

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

**She then wipe the tears from Inuyasha's eyes and fainted.**

**"KAGOME, KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**To be continued**

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY OLD AND NEW REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Can You Free Me

**Chapter 7**

**Can You Free Me?**

"Kagome,Kagome"

Kagome walked up to see the concern/confused face looking down at her.

"_an angel....." _she managed to sqeak out before passing out again.After about a hour Kagome finally regained conscienceness. She wearly opened her eyes and slowly got up while holding her head.

"oooh, my head"

She looked around the room to see a passed out Kikyou on the floor. Feeling worried she looked around to find Inuyasha and looked down to see Inuyasha asleep next to the couch where Kagome is lyng. She smiled to see that he stayed with her after all she put him through. Suddenly she noticed Kikyou slowly regaining conscienceness so she quickly and quietly gathered her stuff and ran out the door.

A few minutes after Kagome left Kikyou finally opened her eyes to find herself on the cold hard floor. She slowly got up and looked around her surrondings.

"where am I and what happened"

Suddenly all the images of last night encounter with that strange girl all came flooding back to her.

_**Flashback**_

_"I thought you love me"_

_"I do....I dont (sigh)I mean I have feelings for her I think I might love her"he whispered_

_Feeling angry she grabbed her hair once again and was about to slam her head on the bench again but suddenly she was pushed against the wall by a strange wind._

_"She looked around the room and saw Inuyasha unconscience on the floor. She then looked up to see a strange girl with long flowing black hair with golden brown highlights and crystal blue eyes floating in the air with an evil smile on her pale face._

_"Who the hell are you and where the fuck is that bitch Kagome" Kikyou studdered_

_"I am Kagome....ha Im the ultimate Kagome I have powersbeyond your powers GIRL!!!"And with that Kagome her arms and suddenly her hands glowed a bright blue and it sent blue star rays at Kikyou. After she the smoke from the rays cleared away she saw a bloody Kikyou gasping for air. Just then Inuyasha opened his eyes to see the transformed Kagome and a hurt kikyou. Kagome then picked up kikyou by the neck and had her up against the wall and was about to stap her with her long sharp nails when she heard a voice call out to her_

_"Kagome dont!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Kagome....." Kikyou managed to squeek out before passing out._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh, my god ...... KAGOME"

"THAT STRANGE GIRL... WAS KAGOME?!?"

"Kikyou ......"

Kikyou turned around to see a confused/concerned Inuyasha.She got up and ran towards him when she got there she paused for a second before wrapping her arms around his waist and sobb into his chest.

"Whats wrong and what happen" said a confused Inuyasha

"Dont you remember what happened last night"

Inuyasha thought for a moment then remember all the events from last night. Then he started to quikly search around the room looking for something or someone. Then he turned to Kikyou.

"Wheres Kagome?!?"

"........bitch"Kikyou mumbled

"WHERE IS SHE!!!!" He said while grabbing her shoulders firmly

"I dont know when I woke up she wasnt here.........all I saw was the door open and I guess she left"

Inuyasha pushed Kikyou out the way and ran to the door searching up and down the halls looking for any sign of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha" Kikyou screamed

"WHAT" he said while turning towards her and closing his door

"Did you mean it"

"Mean WHAT"

" that you think you love her .... Kagome I mean" she said looking down at the ground

"well um.....yes"

"ok .... well one more question then Ill leave your life forever."

"But Kikyou I dont want you to leave my....."

"JUST LISTEN TO THE DAMN QUESTION"

"ok" he said still shocked about Kikyou tone of voice

"Was that strange girl.....um Kagome?"

"um....well"

"JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!!!!"

"yes..."he said while turning awy from her.

"Thats all I wanted to know"she then gathered up her stuff walked to the door paused and turned around.

"goodbye Inuyasha" she said while choking on her tears. She then turned around and left the house leaving a confused Inuyasha on the ground.

_**To be continued again.....**_

Thank you to all my reviewr expecially Starfire 77 thanks!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Dont Go

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Dont Go**_

'Where am I to go, I cant go back to Inuyasha he probably hates me but if I dont go back to school today people might think something especially with Kikyou there who knows what just might happen' Kagome thought .

Sighing she went into her room to get dressed. When she was done she looked into the mirror worring she might have picked the wrong outfit. Since today was the big formal dance Ms. Kaede told the class that everyone was to wear a formal outfit. Shaking it off she applied her eyeliner, mascar and lip gloss on took a deep breath and left the house.

When Inuyasha got to school he had seen everyone looking their best. The girls were wearing beatiful formal dresses while the boys including himself were wearing tuxedos. He looked around the room to try and find Kagome but instead she found Kikyou wearing a pink speghetti strap dress with red flowers all around the dress leading all the way down to her knee high red high heels. She also had a red flower in her long flowing black hair.

"Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha!" she said surprisingly

"You look good"

"Hmm" with that she turned her back away from him.

"Kikyou can we talk please"

"No"

"PLEASE"

She looked at him for a moment and reluctantly said yes. He led her out to the hallway to be alone since everyone had left the hallway to go to their homeroom.

"What" she asked

"Kikyou I was thinking about you and me and I just want us to.... you know be friends"

"Whatever"she said while turning to go back into their homeroom but got caught on the arm by Inuyasha.

"Kikyou please I dont want to lose you"

She looked into his golden eyes and saw determination.

"Alright we can be friends" she said sighing

He smiled and gave her a big hug and set off to go find Kagome.

'Until I kill that bitch Kagome and win you back' she thought

Inuyasha went into every room he thought had a piano in it and saw that Kagome wasnt in it.

'Mabe she just didnt want to come to school today' he thought

Just then he heard a scream coming from the gym and heared a voice that sounded like Kagome's voice say pervert.

He walked to the gym and opened up to see Miroku on the ground with a big bump on his head. He looked up to see a door leading to the ocean view outside close.

"Miroku was there anyone else in this room with you"

"Yes" he said while getting up and rubbing his head"

"Well who was it !"

"It was the new girl Kagome" he said with a dreamy look on his face

"And you touched her! You bastard!" he said while punching Miroku in the jaw.

"I just couldnt help it she looked so beatiful...." he said rubbing his jaw.

But before he could finish Inuyasha ran to the door he seen close when he walk into the gym. But the minute he opened the door his mouth dropped( kagome was near the gate looking out to the ocean). She was wearing a baby blue dress with a low cut v-neck that went all the way down to her belly button. It was tight all the way down to the waist while below the waist was long, flowing and layered. The side of the dress had been split in half to reveal her left leg that also showed the white straps that lead all the way down to her high heels. She also had her hair no longer in conrolls but in a bun on the top of her head with to strips of her curly long hair hanging in the front of her face with a white headband holding the look all together.

"Kagome..."

She jumped slightly then turned around to see an opened mouth Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath she turned back to the sparkling ocean she was staring at before.

"Kagome you look beatiful......Im speechless."

"Thanks"

"Kagome.. whats wrong"

"Nothing"

"Then why wont you turn and face me"

"Why... you already chose"

"Kagome what are you talking about?"

She looked at him with coldness and saw hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Forget it" she said while pushing past him and heading back inside.

"Kagome.... I love you"

She turned around and saw a pleading Inuyasha. She smiled and started to walk toward him. While she was walking he noticed a strange silver heart necklace with a golden arrow going in it.

"Whats up with the necklace" he said while reaching out to touch it.

"Its something Ms. Kaede made for me to keep me evil self contained inside me when my emotions get the best of me." she said while slapping his hand away.

"Well thats great" he said smiling.

"Yeah it is but I cant take it off or the evil side of me will take over me instantly" she said while walking into a old dark room on the other side of the gym door.

"Where are you " he said while following her into the dark room.

"Just follow the sound of my voice" she said

Suddenly Kagomes voice dissapeared and all he could hear was silence.

"Kagome?"

"....."

"Kagome where are ...."he said but got cut off by the sound of a piano and Kagome's voice.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine  
  
I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time Angel of Mine  
  
Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showerd me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time(Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine  
  
You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love(Boy You showed me love uh huh)  
I'm shakin' for ya, boy you're right on time(But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow_  
  
When Kagome started to sing it the dark and old room started to look bright and new. Inuyasha finally saw her as the room brightened. he came over and sat ontop of the piano waiting with delight as she sung the song. She paused and looked into his eyes and finished the last part of the song.

_I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine._

Inuyasha looked into her eyes filled with love and compassion and leaned above her to kiss her gently on the lips when they heard loud music that both made them jump. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. Inuyasha got up and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance" he said with a grin on his face.

"I would love to" she said while taking his hand.

They got up and walked into the gym to see the whole gym decorated and the music booming at its loudest. Suddenly a slow song came on and Inuyasha led her in the middle of the dance floor where Sango and Miroku were dancing. Inuyasha grabbed her waist from behind while kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed to the music.

"You know I never felt this way about anyone before.... I feel special when Im around you, like Im the only girl in the world"

"Kagome you dont know how much that means to me........ I didnt think you liked me" he said looking at the ground

Kagome turned to him with concerned eyes and held his face in her hands.

"Inuyasha I love you and dont think about anything else about it."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her compassionately while twirling her around in the air. But the kiss was cut short at the sound of Mrs.Kaede's voice on the microphone.

"Does anyone have a request or would like to preform on stage"

"You should do this" Inuyasha said while turning to Kagome.

"I dont think so" she whispered

"I do and I have faith in you" he said compassionately

Kagome looked at him and saw faith and determination in his eyes taking a deep breath she turned and went to the stage. She took a seat at the piano and slowly raised her fingers over the keys and paused to look at inuyashas eyes for strength when she saw him and Kikyou hugging compassionately. She started to feel her tears flow from her eyes so she started to play.

_It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go   
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over   
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling _

'What is she singing about and why is she crying' Inuyasha thought with confusion_  
_

_Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight   
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

When Kagome finished the song the whole gym were clapping, whistiling, and calling for an encore but Kagome didnt have much time to listen beacause she was already of the stage and heading towards the door.

'Why is she leaving' Inuyasha said while running after her. He turned the corner only to see Kagome crying on the floor with her hands covering her eyes.

"kagome ...whats wrong, why are you crying"

Kagome stood up walked over to him.

"You BASTARD!!!" she screamed as she slapped him hard in the face.

"What,what did I do" he studdered while holding his red stinging cheek

"I SAW YOU AND KIKYOU!!!.......i should have never trusted you i feel so stupid" she whispered

"What are you talking about we just hugged... AS FRIENDS" he pleaded

"Yeah right Im tired of your lies, IM LEAVING" she turned to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"LET ME GO!!"

"not until you let me explain"

"I SAW WHAT I SAW NOW LET ME FUCKING GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO"

"Inuyasha.... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He then fell into the ground giving Kagome the chance to run away.

"The plan is coming together exactly as I planned' Kikyou thought while smiling an evil smile

_To be continued....._

**Sorry that I havent been writing a chapter everyday like I usualy do but school started and you get my drift anyway hope this chapter makes up for it!!!!!!!!And thanks to all my reviewers!!!!**


	9. Break Away

**Chapter9**

**Break Away**

Kagome ran as fast as she could, she had no idea where she was heading but somehow her heart was telling her to follow the sun's warmth and youll soon find what you have longed for.

When she saw that her legs could not run any further she collapsed onto the ground. She looked around and saw she was in a secluded meadow in the forest.

'Its beatiful' she thought while still looking at her surrondings.

She saw all different kinds of flowers. Dandilions, Sunflowers, Violets, Buttercups, Roses and all the flowers you could ever wish for. Kagome slowly got to her knees and picked a Buttercup. Smiling she sniffed the beatiful frangunce of the flower and slowly got to her feet. Feeling free she threw the dandilion in the air and started to twirl around,while her white dress was lifting of the ground and creating what seemed like a white cloud all around her. She finallly came to a stop but not before giving out a joyous laugh. She dropped down to her knees and started to pick the flowers in front of her while doing that she slowly started to hum resulting in her singing.

_Grew up in a small town,  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I'd just stare out my window.  
Dreaming of what could be,  
And if I'd end up happy,  
I would pray.  
  
Try not to reach out,  
But when I tried to speak out,  
Felt like no-one could hear me.  
Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here.  
So I'd pray,  
I could break away.  
  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
  
Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
Sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean,  
Get onboard a fast train,  
Travel on a jetplane,  
Faraway, and break away.  
  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
I won't forget all the ones that I love .  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
  
Buildings with a 100 floors,  
Swinging aroundrevolving doors,  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me.  
But I gotta keep moving on moving on,  
Fly away, break away.  
  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
Tho its not easy to tell you goodbye.  
Gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget the place I come from.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
_

She slowly looked up and smiled at the sun while she sung the last part of the song....._  
_

_Break away, break away_

She turned around to see a small beatiful full bloomed red rose surronded by tall yellow sunflowers.

"Reminds me of myself...... different feeling left out and small" she whispered. Sighing she leaned over to pick the flower but when she did she was instantly pricked by one of its thorns.

"ow" she screamed while sucking the red blood of her finger

' keeping her gaurd up not letting anyone get close' she thought reffering to the rose, ' I should have done that the minute Inuyasha walked into that music room that day'

"You know the most beatiful flower could also be the most deadliest"

Startled she turned around to see a wolf hanyou. Feeling fustrated at the half wolf who has inturrupted her alone time she got up and started walking toward the forest.

" Where are you going" the hanyou demanded

"AWAY"

"Wait please I dont even know your name"

Sighing in fustration she turned around to face him.

" Its Kagome" she said through gritted teeth and while clenching her fists. The half wolf turned around to pick something up.

"Well a beatiful flower for a beatiful girl" he said while holding out a white rose (with no thorns) out to her. Kagome hesitated but reluctantly took the flower.

"Well you know my name whats yours" she said while sniffing the white rose wonderful fraguance.

"Its koga"

"Koga you say..... well Koga how long had you been watching me"

"Well I heard laughter and was curious so I decided who it was and when I got there You started to sing so I decided to wait ......... By the way you sing beatiful almost as beatiful s the way you look"

"Thank you" she said while looking away

"Why do you look away at the comment you should smile after all I did not lie you really are beatiful when I saw you twirlin I thought you were an angel"

"Thank you" she said while feeling glide down her cheeks.

"Dont cry.....I um am sorry if I offended you"

"No Koga you didnt its just that your sweet and I dont want to wind up hurting you or myself (sound familiar)"

" Nothin can hurt me and nothing will hurt you Kagome not with me around"

"Oh Koga.... thank you" she whispered while throwing her arms around his waist and giving him a hug

"No problem" he said while hugging her back.

"KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kouga and Kagome jumped at the familiar voice and turned to see a raging Inuyasha in his fighting pose.

"Inuyasha......" Kagome whispered

**Well thats it for the day sorry I didnt update sooner its just school but ill try to update every week. Thanks for being considered and thanks for the reviews and dont forget keep on telling me how you feel about the chapters I put up or Ill never know what you like and dont like about the story and that means I wont know what to change or improve.**

Until next time!!!!!!!!!!


	10. No Don't Lie

**Chapter 9**

**NO!!!!!!!!**

"Well, well, well Inuyasha are you here to finally fight me or what?"

"Get away from her she doesnt want anything to do with you" snarled Inuyasha

"Get away from who" Koga said while looking around confused

"You damn well who Im talking about" Inuyasha said while pointing to the confused Kagome

"Who Kagome?"

"Yeah....uh wait how do you know her name?"

"Well I have to know the name of the woman I love" Koga said while kissing Kagome's hand so softly that she shivered and blushed.

"Get your dirty lips off her SHE is MINE"

"HOLD ON....... Inuyasha Im NOT yours or anyones girl and besides you already have someone"

"Kagome what are you talking about; what girl"

"Kikyou" Kagome whispered; her bangs hiding her eyes

"EEW, you go out with KIKYOU what the hell is wrong with you"Koga said after falling on the floor anime style.

"Kikyou.. I dont go out with her" he aid while ignoring Kogas gagging noises

"DONT YOU LIE TO ME" She screamed

"I saw you hug her at the dance last night and the face she had on when you did told me you guys have something" She finished with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Kagome please your the only one for me" he said while trying to wipe away her tears but she quickly slapped it away

"Dont touch me" she whispered

"But Kagome" he whispered still tring to wipe away her tears

"I SAID DONT TOUCH ME!!!" She said while her hair began to grow past her waist and golden highlights began to appear

"Kagome?" Koga said slowly walking up towards her

"GET AWAY" she screamed before her eyes turned completly white.

Then the necklace around Kagomes neck broke.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the blue sunny sky above quickly turned black with rain pouring down and thunder and lightning striking all around Kagomes transforming body.

"Whats going on, where is Kagome and who is the freak in the black outfit."

"SHES NOT A FREAK.... shes Kagome"

"THAT THING IS (gulp) KAGOME" Koga studdered

"I AM NOT that weak little Kagome anymore no longer will I let love and feelings get the best of me so from now on you can call me Shagura, The Destruction Witch" Shagura finished while twirling in the air with thunder and lightning striking all around her.

"Kagome stop your going to hurt innocent people" Inuyasha yelled

"Like you" she said; her hands glowing with black energy

"Im sorry Kagome, please whatever you think I did please forgive me" he said while jumping on a tree branch trying to get close to her.

"NEVER" she said while striking the branch Inuyasha had landed on leaving him to fall to the ground.

Kagome sto......"

"DONT CALL ME THAT I AM NOT THAT PATHETIC WEAKLING ANY MORE"

Then she paused and smiled sweetly then opened her mouth and started to sing

"Inuyasha and Koga quickly covered their ears trying to block out her voice but it did not stop the blood from dripping from their eyes.

"Kagome swiftly flew over to koga and began to sing in his ear while lifting him by his neck and into the sky.

"Let go Kagome" Koga squeked trying to wiggle out of Shaguras tight grasp.

"I am NO LONGER KAGOME I AM SHAGURA" she said before letting go of koga's neck and making him fall into the river.

"Kagome you have to stop this.. dont make me hurt you" he said while transforming tetsaiga

"YOU HURT ME thats very amusing" Shagura said while laughing very hard

Suddenly she stopped and looked around cautiously.

"Whats wrong" Koga said while walking out of the river

"I sense someone aproaching" she answered while floating back down to the ground

"Naraku" Inuyasha growled

Just then Naraku stepped out of the shadows with a box in his hand.

"Shagura I would like you to give up your powers to me or I will take it from you forcefully" Naraku said calmly while opening up the box reaviling a small white spider that transformed intoa replica of Kagura put in black pants and a white shirt.

"This is Neenito she is my new reancarnation and she is here to take your powers and take Kagomes life"

Neenito quickly jumped in the air and try to pounce on Shagura but she flew in the air. Neenito quickly turned back into a spider and jumped on her neck and started sucking the power out of her body. Shagura slowly started to blink back and forth to Kagome and back to Shagura. When Neenito finished sucking up all of her powers she quickly jumped off her neck and crawled into the box.

Shagura screamed in pain while she slowly transformed back into Kagome. Shaguras hair turned raven black and her clothes began to turn back into her baby blue v neck dress with white stripes at the side. After Shagura turned back into Kagome she just didnt have enough strength to stay in the air so she fell from the sky into the ground creating a giant hole.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha screamed while jumping down the hole and running to her side.

"Kagome.. Kagome can you hear me?"Inuyasha said with tears in his eyes

"In.....Inuyasha"Kagome whispered while slowly opening her eyes

"Kagome oh thank god you are still alive"he whispered while holding her close.

"Inuasha......" she said before passing out

Inuyasha quickly gathered her up in his arms and swiftly jumped out of the hole. He gently laid kagome against the Sacred God Tree and put his fire red jacket over her for protection.

"Aaaaawwww, very touching" came a familiar voice behind him.

_**Sorry for not writing chapter 10 in such a long time but I have a lot of homework and detentions so I hope you will understand if this happens again thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	11. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am so sorry that I have been late on my chapters but I promise that either this week or the next I willl have long updated chapters for each of my storys. Oh and I have an extra special treat for you..............I am coming out with yet another story involving Inuyasha but there's a twist in this story Kagome has a boyfriend Inuyasha's reincarnation, the gang encounters a certain female X-men who is trapped in the past and needs their help and as a bonus a certain half dog demon falls for our X-Men guest.

I have already started to write the new story but cant think of a title if you have any suggestions please tell me!!!!!


End file.
